


Tell me

by Marchaosis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I wrote this sleep deprived, Langst, M/M, Onesided, Rivers, maybe? - Freeform, not my best work, shangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchaosis/pseuds/Marchaosis
Summary: A river, A boat, and lots of mild Langst. (I wrote this while I was very tired. It's not great TBH)





	Tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Tell me by Johnny Jewel ft. Saoirse Ronan and lowkey the show Riverdale

The wind by the riverbank was cold. Night was shifting back into day. The sun was just about to peak over the horizon. Lance shivered in the thin white shirt he was wearing. The cold almost made him want to call it quits, go back home where he could snuggle in his blankets and go back to sleep. He couldn’t do that though. He walked closer to the river's edge, where a boat was waiting. It was waiting for him and Shiro. Every Sunday, he and Shiro would take the boat out and hang out for the day. It was the highlight of Lance’s week. But Shiro wouldn’t be coming, not for another little while. Lance grabbed oars and got into the boat. He rowed out a little bit, letting the early morning air caress him and wash away the night’s taint from his head. 

He was a little tipsy. The night before he and Shiro had been invited to a year-end party. It wasn’t Lance’s scene. It was loud and wild, people everywhere. As much as Lance liked to socialize, he’d much rather be celebrating with his friends, Hunk and Pidge. Shiro had insisted they go. Lance had a sinking feeling why.

For the past couple of months, Shiro had been hanging out with a new girl. She had been showing up more and more as the days went on. Lance was sure it was only a matter of time before the two hooked up. And that was fine. Really. But Lance had a bit of a crush on Shiro. His strength, his laughter, Lance was smitten. It hurt, watching Shiro slowly fall for this girl, but Lance would be by his side for it all, no matter the pain.

At the party, Lance quickly lost sight of his friend. He grabbed a drink and mingled a bit with the other party goers. He had a lengthy conversation with Shiro’s little brother Keith about Star Wars, before realizing it was getting late. He went to go find Shiro to ask for a ride home and found him pressed up against the new girl. Lance could feel his heart break. He quickly left the party and started walking home. About half-way there he changed his mind and instead started heading to the river.

Lance once again shivered in the cold air and decided to row back to the shore. He would wait for Shiro there. If he wasn’t too busy wrapped around his new girlfriend. When he was almost to the shore, he saw Shiro’s car pull up. Lance plastered on a big (fake) smile and stood up to wave to Shrio. As he stood, the boat shifted and Lance fell overboard. 

The water was freezing. Lance sucked in a breath and water immediately filled his lungs. He swam upwards. As his head broke surface, he heard screaming. He had barely a second before the current dragged him under again. The harsh river dragged him around. He was  getting more and more tired as the seconds passed. His vision dimmed. This was it, he thought, this is how it ends. Then his vision went black. 


End file.
